1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system and method for reducing friction and particularly to a system and method for reducing friction in the automobiles and machineries to optimize an efficiency and functioning. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a system and method for reducing a friction in the vehicles operating in the agricultural farm lands, the swampy lands, the muddy roads and the deserts for increasing traction to the tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often a driver riding a vehicle on the agricultural lands, the swampy lands and the deserts comes across various difficulties such as the wheels getting stuck in the mud resulting in an overheating of the engines. Further, driving the vehicle on the agricultural lands, the swampy lands and the deserts increases the risk of skidding of the tires due to which the driver loses the control over the vehicle which causes a delay in the work.
Presently the problem of a tire getting stuck in the mud is prevented by using the chains over the wheels, attaching a gripping device on the outer layer of tire or by providing the more rigid cut patterns over the tire.
The tire chains and the gripping device are manually installed over the wheels of the vehicle wherein the tires with rigid cut patterns are factory stock tires. The person installing the tire chains and the gripping device should have a required skill and experience to install the tire chains and a clamping device perfectly. The tire chains are tied around the wheel hub whereas the gripping device is clamped over the tire of the vehicles using the mechanical clamps.
These conventional methods however exhibit several disadvantages. The tire chain is installed using a woven fabric straps which absorb water, freeze and become stiff and thick during a use whereas the gripping device installed using the mechanical clamps which is heavy and causes friction when maneuvering over a normal land. The rigid cut pattern tires are the heavy tires which can only be installed in the heavy work load locomotives such as tractors, tippers and cranes. As a result, when the driver drives the vehicles using any of these devices on a normal road faces difficulty such as a decrease in speed, pick up, an imbalance of the tires and a more fuel consumption by the vehicle. Further the traction provided by any of the above mentioned prior art devices is constant and cannot be varied according to a user requirement. Moreover the entire operation is manual which is tedious and time consuming.
Hence there is a need to provide a system to improve the traction of the wheel. There also exits a need to vary the traction of the wheel dynamically according to user requirements.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.